netflix_big_mouthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Skumpy
Dark Purple |Hair Color = Blonde |Race = Caucasian/White |Interests = Everything about Devin Coke-a-Cola |Friends = Devin Matthew |Enemies = Jessi Glaser Missy Jay Bilzerian Andrew Glouberman |Family = Unnamed mother Unnamed father Unnamed step-father |Lovers = Mr. Lizer (crush) Andrew Glouberman (Ex Boyfriend) |Debut = "Ejaculation" |Voiced By = Nick Kroll }} '''Lola Ugfuglio Skumpy ' is a supporting character in the Netflix adult animated series, Big Mouth. Lola is the loud and obnoxious "best friend" of Devin (whom she's obsessed with). She is voiced by Nick Kroll. Series Overview Lola has commonly appeared in Big Mouth as a supporting character, rarely seen without Devin. So far, she has appeared in every episode except in "Am I Gay?, "Pillow Talk", and "The Head Push". Lola makes her debut in "Ejaculation", where she is first seen in Ms. Kazan's class. Her first speaking appearance in the episode is at the dance where Jay Bilzerian shows her and Devin a dangerous magic trick. This causes Lola to label him a psycho and the two girls walk away. In "Everybody Bleeds", Lola's appearances are brief, but she does speak a decent amount. She is first shown gushing over Mr. Lizer on the way to the Statue of Liberty. She also asks to speak to Devin in private once she notices her bonding with Jessi. Lola's most focused-on episode is "Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality", where she, Devin, and Missy are invited to Jessi's sleepover. Throughout the night, Lola is constantly throwing insults at Jessi and Missy, while she allows Devin to insult her. After an entire fiasco of fights and crying, the girls somewhat make amends and decide to watch Nathan Fillion together. In "Girls Are Horny Too", Lola is one of the many girls who is lusting over The Rock of Gibralter. When Jessi makes her way down the hallway in her new bra, Devin and Lola are standing aside making crude comments about her. Lola approaches Jessi and insinuates that Jessi thinks she's a Kardashian with the new bra on. She then proceeds to pull on Jessi's bra strap, causing the latter to run to the bathroom crying. After her absence in "Pillow Talk", Lola reappears in Ms. Benitez's science class in "Requiem for a Wet Dream". The class must break into teams of three for the upcoming Science Fair. When Lola hears this news, she grabs a beaker and smashes it on the table to make a sharp-pointed weapon. She grabs Devin and threatens the class that Devin is her's. Character Biography and Background Lola's background is briefly mentioned several times in "Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality", as comic remarks. Her family life has shown to stress her out and get her quite emotional. She stated that her mother divorced her father and married another man who lives in a completely different state. Because Devin told her to do so, Lola spreads a rumor about her self-claiming that she and her mother are a lesbian couple. Physical Apperance Differing from the other females in the show, Lola has a larger body shape than others and happens to be the only major female character in the show to be voiced by a man rather than a woman. She has pale skin, a rather large forehead, dark purple eyes, small singular eyelashes, a blonde hair that's curly at the bottom and straight at the top, while styled with full fringe bangs. She casually wears a violet-red shirt under a lilac purple jacket with white trimmings and a matching lilac purple skirt. For footwear, she wears light pink heels with socks. Her accessories include orange button earrings and an orange necklace. Personality Lola is Devin's loud and obnoxious best friend. She's rude and doesn't appear to get along well with others. When it comes to Devin, however, Lola is shown to be submissive to anything Devin says. Devin even proudly told Jessi that she makes Lola spread rumors about herself, to which she full-heartedly does. When Devin insults Lola, she crookedly laughs along with Devin even if her feelings are hurt. a "slut" at Jessi's very own Bat Mitzvah.|250px]]Aside from her submissive side, Lola is one of the more aggressive characters on the show and is often considered to be a bigger bully than Devin. In "Requiem for a Wet Dream", she threatened her fellow classmates with a broken glass beaker to not choose Devin as their Science fair partner. In "Girls Are Horny Too", Lola humiliates Jessi by pulling her bra strap in front of the school. Relationships Devin Jessi Glaser Matthew Missy Quotes *"Yeah, we're wearing a ton of hairspray, you psycho!" (Ejaculation) *"Oh my God, he's sooooo deep." (Everybody Bleeds) *"Little Women? Are you calling me a midge, cause you're a nobody!" (S:AHOEB) *"Yeah, let's do it! And Jessi, just like logistically, Devin is my best friend. If you get too close to her I will literally end you... Yay, a sleepover!" (S:AHOEB) *"Yeah. Are you gonna divorce her dad and then marry some guy who lives in another state, getting sad and then sometimes your daughter has to, like, Uber to school because it's cheaper for you to fly back on a Tuesday, or like what?" (S:AHOEB) *"I'm lesbians with my mom." (S:AHOEB) *"Stop trying to make out with me, lesbo! You're not my mom!" (S:AHOEB) *"I only do everything so that Devin will like me." (S:AHOEB) *"Wait, hold on, are you saying we should kill Devin, take her skin and wear it, and then blame the whole thing on Missy, or like what? (S:AHOEB) *"Who do you think you are, one of the Kardashians?" (Girls Are Horny Too) *"Do it now! Do the speech now!" (Girls Are Horny Too) *"Devin is mine!" (Requiem for a Wet Dream) *"Mazel tov on your boxy dress!" (I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah) *"J is for Jessi, the girl everyone loves." (I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah) *"S is for slut, it's what everyone says Jessi is." (I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah) *"At least I still have a pussy!" (I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah) Apperances *'[[Ejaculation|Episode 1 - ''Ejaculation]]' *'[[Everybody Bleeds|Episode 2 - Everybody Bleeds]]' *'[[Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality|Episode 4 - Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality]]' *'[[Girls Are Horny Too|Episode 5 - Girls Are Horny Too]]' *'[[Requiem for a Wet Dream|Episode 7 - Requiem for a Wet Dream]]' *'[[I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah|Episode 9 - I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah]]' *'[[The Pornscape|Episode 10 - The Pornscape]]' ''(non-speaking) Trivia *She is the tallest female student in her class and the overall 3rd tallest student, only being shorter than Matthew and DeVon. *She has a rough personal life: **Her mother divorced her father and re-married another man who lives in a completely different state. **She often has to Uber to school. **She often has to fly out of state to see her mother and still make it to school. **Devin apparently kissed her step-father without Lola knowing. *She's the only major female character on the show to be voiced by male rather than a female. In her cause, she is voiced by series co-creator, Nick Kroll. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bridgeton Middle School students Category:Teenagers